Love and Friendship
by RachelVeela
Summary: Alright! We're in! th 3rd chapter is up and the Quidditch tem is rollin.... LOL don't ask...
1. A Kiss for Every Heartache

"It has been over 5 months sense Cho and Harry broke up. I was there," Hermione thought to herself. "I have been there to help Harry all along. Every things all messed up. My minds been playing tricks on me."  
  
"'Ow you doin'?" said a voice from behind her. Hermione jumped back to reality. She turned around to see her best friend Harry.  
  
"I'm quite fine, I assure you." she said. The tone in her voice let him know she wasn't fine. "Just daydreaming."  
  
"He's got a look on his face," she thought, "I should be over this... I'm going to go crazy. He obviously can tell when I'm not alright."  
  
"Well, you don't look too good," Harry said. "Maybe it's just me."  
  
"Harry I... I got to go." Hermione said. She went walking down the corridors. Upon choosing to go outside, she sat alone on the grounds. "This can't be happening. It's so unreal. He's probably worrying about me. He has before." She heard footsteps from behind her. She decided not to turn around, in any case is was Professor Snape or someone else. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Warmth spread.  
  
"Hermione," she knew the voice belonged to Harry, "You have always been there for me. Now is my turn to be there for you. But, I can't come to you unless you call out to me. Tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..." Hermione said. She would tell him, but not here. Anywhere but here.  
  
"I know something is wrong. I'm not about to make you tell me. I'll wait for you to tell me." He touched her cheek. The warmth of his body spread once again. She nodded slowly. She felt as if she were to cry and never stop. Some of the pain she had been feeling left her. But only some. Most was still in her. In her heart. She looked at him, and before she knew what was happening, she flung her arms around him, giving him a hug. They stood up, her arms still around his. He hugged her back.  
  
"I'm going back into the common room. If you need me for anything, even to come with you to get a glass of water, I'll be there." Hermione could tell he was concerned for her. Harry started walking back to the common room. She watched as he left. She was getting tense. She had to tell him or it would be to late. She needed to tell him now. Before they were crushed by fellow Gryffindors in the room.  
  
"Harry, please stay." Hermione called after him. Her words came so sudden that they surprised her. She knew well enough that she was weeping. Just a bit though.  
  
He turned around, to see her struggling to keep a straight face. "Are you going to be alright?" He asked, walking toward her. She was really crying now. But she couldn't tell even herself why. She knew she was in love with her best friend, but she didn't know so much she could cry.  
  
"I... I'm ready to tell you." the words getting caught in her throat.  
  
"Okay, just calm down." he said. He put both of his hands on both of her shoulders, and gestured her down to the ground. They sat there for awhile, no one making a sound except for Hermione's cries.  
  
Forever after, Hermione spoke, "Harry, we've been friends for 6 years. I don't want this time to ruin that."  
  
"It doesn't have to."  
  
"Then why do I have a feeling it will?"  
  
"I can't answer that until you tell me what's wrong. You know, no matter what it is, I'll always be your friend." Harry's voice shook with confusion. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.  
  
Hard as it may seem, she said it, "I... Harry, I love you." Hermione started crying again. She thought this would come as a shock, to Harry and her. Suddenly, she thought about Ron. What would he have to say about this situation? She didn't know. Has the world as Hermione known it come to an end? I'd think not!  
  
"Wow." Harry said. His feeling was very true. He hugged her again.  
  
"Can you feel it?" Hermione asked him in barely more than a whisper.  
  
Harry paused. He had never thought about it. He just pulled Hermione closer to him. That's when it hit him. Harry realized he did. He could feel it. This was bigger than he dreamed. His heart raced, but he acted as calmly as possible. "You know what, Hermione? I do. I feel it as much as you do."  
  
"I feel my soul will rise and fly." Hermione said, still speaking in whispers. "I read that in a book once." They giggled. Still hugging, she loved it. She loved being near him, close to him, with him. Most of all, being held by him. Hermione had stopped crying. Her eyes were bloodshot. They let go of each other. She felt so relieved. Released from chains that have been holding her back. They both felt like they were the only two people in the world, Muggles or not. Hermione lay down on the soft, springy grass.  
  
Harry bent down and kissed her. Everything that was wrong was no longer there for Hermione. Every pain and every heartache was gone. Lost in the wind. Now, they just needed to know how to tell Ron... 


	2. The Lights Are Bright, But Not for Ron

Chapter 2  
The Lights Are Bright, But Not for Ron  
  
Harry and Hermione stood up, gazing into each other's eyes. They had been seeing each other for a week and so far, all was well. No one had found out and Ron wasn't suspicious of anything.  
"Can you meet me here at one?" Harry asked Hermione. He wanted to see her in the Gryffindor common room.  
Hermione felt upset at that moment. "Harry," she began. "I can't do this. I feel so... Crummy."  
Harry was shocked. "What? Why?"  
Hermione sighed. "I feel like we're a couple of fifteen year olds sneaking around behind our parents' backs."  
"But we are a couple of fifteen year olds sneaking around."  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted in a high pitched voice. "That's not the point!" She took a deep breath. "Look. I know we're fifteen year olds. But we're sneaking around for the dumbest reason. I love you! And I want to tell the world. We belong to each other!"  
"Hermione," Harry tried to interrupt, but she was on a roll.  
"But I can't tell the world until we tell Ron-"  
"Hermione..." Harry was getting aggravated.  
"Shut up! I'm talking." Hermione's words came one after another. "We have to tell Ron! He's going to find out sooner or later. Someone's going to find out about us and then tell him. He'll be so angry-"  
"Hermione! SHUT UP!" Harry shouted. He grasped her arms and kissed her hard on the lips. Then her let go of her. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.  
"OK. I'll shut up."  
"We'll tell Ron," he said, touching her cheek. "Tomorrow. I promise."  
"Cross your heart?"  
"Cross my heart." They kissed again.  
"See you at one." Hermione said, and kissed him goodnight. Then she walked up to her dorm. She set her alarm clock for one a.m. and sat on her bed. "He won't be mad," she thought. "At least, I hope not." Then, she changed into her pajamas and fell asleep.   
But, little did Harry and Hermione know, that Ron was watching them the entire time.  
******************************************************************************  
Harry's alarm clock went off at one. He got up and looked around his dorm to make sure everyone was sleeping. Ron's curtains were closed. "That's strange," Harry thought. "Maybe he was changing and fell asleep with this shirt halfway off." Then her gave a little laugh and got up. He tiptoed into the hallway.  
"Where d'you think you're going?" said an angry voice behind him.   
Harry whipped around and saw Ron standing there. "Well, I was just... I..."  
"I know where you were going!" Ron snapped. "I knew there was something going on between you and Hermione!"  
"Ron, I can explain-"  
"There's nothing to explain, Harry! It's not the sneaking around part that bothered me! It's the fact that you didn't tell me that ticked me off! Sheesh! I thought I could count on my friends!"  
"You can always count on us, Ron!"  
"No I can't! How can I trust people who lie to me?"  
Harry started walking downstairs and entered the common room. "You're missing the point!" Harry looked around. Hermione wasn't there yet.  
"NO, I AM NOT!" Ron yelled and pushed Harry over a small stool. Harry tripped and fell over backwards.  
"RON! What the heck?!" Harry stood up and punched Ron in the stomach. Ron doubled back. Then he threw his fist and hit Harry's left ear. Harry swung another punch and made Ron's nose bleed.  
"You jackass!" Ron yelled in anger. He punched Harry in the face. Harry's right cheek had been cut open and started to bleed.  
"RON! HARRY! HOW COULD YOU?!?!" 


	3. D Day

Chapter Two  
Detention Day  
  
Ron held his punch. He was just about to hit Harry again. Hermione glared at them.  
  
"I don't understand whats going on here!" she said. She put her hands on her forehead and started pacing. Then, the portrait of the Fat Lady opened. Professor McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" she said. "What happened? I heard screams." Then she looked at the two boys. They were still bleeding. "Explain yourselves! Both of you!"  
  
"Well, er..." Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron and Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"I would like an explination!" McGonagall shifted the look on her face to both boys. None of the three students could explain what happened. Professor McGonagall looked very impatient. "Well," she started. "Since none of you can tell me whats going on, or why you are up so late, all three of you get a detention. Now go back to bed. You, Mr. Potter, need to rest most of all because you have a Quidditch match."  
  
Then, she left the room. Harry looked at Ron. "Nice going, jerk." he said to Ron. Hermione sat down on the couch, put her face in her hands, and cried. Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried more.  
  
"Why are you calling ME the jerk?" Ron asked Harry. "You and Hermione are the ones who didn't say anything to me!"  
  
"Look Ron. I don't want to talk to you right now." Harry then whipsered to Hermione that he was going to walk her to her room. Then he kissed her on the cheek and helped her up. They walked past Ron to the girls' dorms. Harry kissed hermione goodnight and went to his dorm. As soon as he opened the door, Ron closed the curtains on his bed. Harry lay down on his bed and fell asleep.   
  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up with a start. He shot out of his bed and down the stairs to the common room. Everyone was staring at him. He looked around at everyone. "What?" Harry said, irritated. Then it went noisy again and everyone was back to normal. Harry walked back up to his dorm and found his broomstick. He got dressed and walked out to the Quidditch Pitch. The rest of the Gryffindor players were already there, including their new keeper, Ron. Harry walked over to the group and listened to what the new captain, Marissa Chole, had to say. Ron and Harry didn't even look at each other.  
  
"Alright!" started Marissa, in her Australian accent. "We only have one hour to practice before the game. So lets do our second best now and save the best for tonight!" Everyone mounted their brooms and kicked off. Marissa let one Bludger and the golden Snitch go, threw up the Quaffle and kicked off the ground on her broom.   
  
Harry looked around for the Snitch. Just then, something came up behind him and almost knocked him off his broom. Harry looked behind him.   
  
"Sorry. Didn't see you there." Ron said, and flew to the hoops.   
  
"Yeah right." Harry mumbled under his breath. Then he saw the Snitch. He flew up behind it and cought it. Marissa blew her whistle.  
  
"Nice job, Harry!" she yelled from across the Pitch. Harry let the Snitch go, gave it a thirty second start, and then shot after it, narrowly missing a new chaser named Alex Binsack. As soon as Harry cough the Snitch a second time, Marissa blew her whistle again and landed on the ground. All the other players followed suit and walked to the center, where Marissa was wrestling a Bludger into the box. Harry gave her the Snitch and she put that away, too.  
  
"Alright," Marissa said. "Good practice. See you all in the locker rooms at four o'clock." Then everyone except Harry and Ron left the Pitch. Professor McGonagall walked to them.   
  
"Good job today boys. Your's and Miss Granger's detentions will be tomorrow at seven thirty. I will be outside the Gryffindor common room, waiting for you." she said.  
  
"Professor, does Hermione know or do you want me to tell her?" Harry asked.  
  
"She knows. I told her this morning when she was walking down the halls."  
  
"Ok." Harry, Ron, and Professor McGonagall walked to the school. McGonagall broke off and walked to her office. Harry and Ron walked in silence to the common room.  
  
  
Only hours later, it was time for the Quidditch match against Slytherin. Harry had a sickining feeling that something not good was going to happen. As luck would have it, something bad did happen. A Bludger almost hit Harry in the face, but he dodged it. The Bludger swong around and hit Ron.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled angerly at him.   
  
"I didn't do it!" Harry yelled back. It seemed like they were never going to get along again. After about what seemed like 5 hours, Harry managed to sneak around Draco Malfoy and give him quite the shock of catching the Snitch. The game was over. Harry had won it for Gryffindor.   
  
Hermione came running down from the stands. "Harry!" she yelled, trying to be heard over the uproar of three quarters of the croud. Then she kissed Harry. "You did great, Sweetie!"  
  
"Sweetie?" Harry tried to ask Hermione, but a cround of Gryffindors were around him congratulating him for winning the first game of the season. Then he smiled to himself. "Sweetie." he thought. Now he just needed a pet name for her. 


End file.
